


SEDUCIDO POR SUS AXILAS

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Armpit Kink, Basement Gerard Way, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, El dormitorio del chico pobre axilas, Fetiche, Hairy, Homosexuality, Large Cock, Lemon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mates, Mayor - Freeform, Orgy, Roommates, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sexo, Smut, Sucio, Torture, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, armpit - Freeform, armpit king, armpitfetish, axilas, caliente, cojer, esmegma, follar, menor, olores, olores corporales, polla, rudo - Freeform, seco, sobaco, spiderman - Freeform, under arm, vellos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADATom, nos cuenta en primera persona, como comienza  a vivir calientes aventuras con su vecino de dormitorio, Ryan, un chico geek mayor algo desaliñado y exhibicionista de axilas, con quien Tom podrá realizar sus fantasías fetichistas.





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando estaba en la universidad, vivía en lo que se llamaba "El dormitorio del chico pobre".

Era un edificio antiguo, de cuatro pisos de altura, sin ascensores. Cobraban menos que los dormitorios más nuevos, y como tenía un presupuesto ajustado, pedí las habitaciones más baratas que tenían. Me pusieron en el piso superior, lo que significaba que tenía que subir cuatro tramos de escaleras. No había mucha gente en eso piso, así que conseguí una habitación privada.

Con el paso de los días me hice amigo del chico mayor que vivía en la habitación de enfrente de mí. Se llamaba Ryan. Era un musculoso empollón con barba y cabello corto, y llevaba camisetas sin mangas todo el tiempo. Siempre estuve mirando sus axilas.

No usaba desodorante constantemente y tenía un fuerte almizcle en su cuerpo.

Salía conmigo los sábados por la noche y comenzaba a jugar con su axila, a tocarla, a mostrarla más a menudo o a levantar su brazo cerca de mí. Pues se había dado de lo mucho que yo miraba aquella parte.

Me mostraba sus vellos de vez en cuando y se reía frotándoselos sin vergüenza alguna mientras hablamos.

Estaba obsesionado con sus axilas peludas y me preguntaba si él estaba jugando con ellas para burlarse de mí.

Le pregunté por qué siempre jugaba con sus axilas y dijo que se sentía realmente bien y que deseaba tener a alguien que quisiera jugar con sus axilas.

─¿Eso te haría feliz?─ le pregunto sonrojándome en mi cuarto mientras él estaba acostado en mi cama viendo televisión.

─Sí, la verdad… creo que sí.

─Lo haría por ti.

Dijo que eso sería genial, y se recosté en mi cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y corrí las yemas de mis dedos a través de sus axilas.

─Se siente realmente bien─ dijo mirándome completamente sonrojado mientras el tenia los labios separados.

Comencé a olisquearlo. Cuando olfateé y sentí sus axilas, mi polla comenzó a ponerse jodidamente dura.

Su polla también estaba dura dentro de su pantalón corto y el solo seguía mirándome.

Sentí su mano rozar mi polla –Es bueno conocer a alguien a quien le gustaban sus axilas tanto como a él.

─Son increíbles Ryan─ dije contra su axila y comencé a lamerlas. Tenía un sabor picante, áspero, y salado. Pronto se había convertido en un dejo de ajo en mi boca que hacía que mi lengua se sintiera como adormecida o pesada.

Mientras jugaba con sus axilas, él se acomodó un poco –Si quieres puedes jugar con mi polla, Tom, yo no le diría nada a nadie.

No quise pensarlo mucho, tenía a un hombre mayor y con un cuerpo jodidamente sexy. No había nadie más en todo el piso. Solo él y yo. El olor de su axila me estaba excitando cada vez que junto con su voz ronca me hacían temblar un poco. Le bajé los pantalones cortos y los calzoncillos y jugué con el arbusto de vellos grueso y su polla larga y gruesa –Santo dios, tus manos son suaves─ Él gimió y dijo –Se siente muy bien Tom.

Él estaba frotando mi polla a través de mis pantalones cortos, así que me levanté y me los saque por completo, quedando desnudo sobre él. Me acarició la polla cuando comencé a chupársela.

─Joder Tom, vasa matarme─ él dijo.

Podría enterrar mi cara en sus pubis. Su polla también tenía un fuerte olor a almizcle, y me excitaba estar chupándosela.

Cuando lo chupé, mojó su dedo y comenzó a tocarme el culo. Se sentía realmente bueno y comencé a gemir. Deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de mí y los movía dentro y fuera de mí.

─Sabes, con mi polla sentirías algo caliente dentro─ me dijo aun con voz ronca y excitada.

─¿Crees que puedas… cogerme? Nunca he hecho eso.

─Si lo quieres…podría ser gentil.

─Bien, siempre y cuando nadie se entere─ Me hizo girar sobre mi estómago para luego escupir en su polla. Sentí el calor de la cabeza de su miembro contra mi agujero. Se sentía realmente bueno. No podía creer que su polla dura estaba deslizándose dentro de mí, abriéndome para él por primera vez. Y lo mejor de todo es que todo fue fácil, como si el olor y el sabor y el morbo de su sudor axilas me hubieran hecho dilatar por sí mismo.

Después de que lentamente trabajó todo el camino dentro de mí, sentí su pubis contra mi trasero. ─¿Te gusta cómo se siente?─ Me preguntó.

Yo asentí –Se siente increíble.

Él comenzó a deslizar su polla dentro y fuera de mí mientras gemía. Se retiró de y me pidió que me acostara de espaldas con el culo al borde de la cama. Se deslizó nuevamente dentro de mí y me jodió con largos y lentos empujes. Yo vi su pubis entre mis piernas mientras entraban y salía y jugaba con sus axilas.

Él comenzó a empujar más rápido y más fuerte, y me dijo que apretara mi culo y cuando lo hice, sentí su esperma caliente inundando mis entrañas. Cuando la sacó fuera de mí, chupé su polla hasta dejarla limpia.

Él se puso de rodillas y comió su semen de mi agujero abierto y me besó, dándome su semilla.

En lugar de levantarse e irse, se acostó en la cama conmigo, y enterré mi cara en sus axilas sudorosas con su brazo bajo.

─Tuve un amigo en la escuela secundaria que dejó que lo follara, y me alegró de que te gustara también.

─Pues yo he chupado un par de chicos más jóvenes antes, pero soy demasiado tímido para salir y hacerlo aquí en Universidad.

Ambos guardamos silencios y el cerró sus ojos un momento ─¿Cómo sabias que yo estaba interesado en tus axilas?

─Me di cuenta porque siempre estaba mirándome las axilas, y no parecía importarte su olor. Más de una vez te vi con la entrepierna gorda y yo aprovechaba a mostrarlas más… Te gusta y yo disfrutaba hacerlo.

─Es que tu olor me excita tanto como tus axilas. Levantó uno de sus brazos y me dejó respirar profundamente su aroma mientras acariciaba mi polla –Lamento no tener una polla más grande.

─No pasa nada Tom, ya te crecerá y si tienes suerte serás grande como yo, además… me gusta como la tienes ahora. Sobre todo, que se te ponga tan dura con solo oler mi axila.

Después de un rato, se vistió y fue a estudiar a su habitación.

Me acosté en la cama, cubierto de su aroma almizclado, y su semen saliendo de mi trasero, y comencé a sentirme muy raro por dejar que Ryan pusiera su gran polla dentro de mí y que depositara su semen en mis tripas. Lo disfruté y fue algo emocionante, pero también me sentí muy avergonzado, como si me hubiera expuesto.

Por los próximos dos días intenté evitarlo en el comedor y en el pasillo entre nuestras habitaciones. Cuando decía "hola", solo asentía y seguí adelante.


	2. Extrañaba tu olor

A la tercera noche, Ryan llamó a mi puerta. Estaba parado allí en pantalones cortos y sin camisa dejando a la vista sus increíbles axilas y conmovió mi hormonas Me preguntó por qué lo había estado evitando.   
Me preguntó si estaba enojado porque se había llevado mi cereza y le dije que me sentía incómodo porque había puesto su polla dentro de mí. 

-Yo amé follarte, creí que lo habías disfrutado tambien.

-De hecho lo amé, me encanto todo lo que hicimos, pero sentí que solo fui una conquista más. 

Me miro suavemente –Yo lo sentí especial y único. Es algo compartido como amigos y el sexo es solo parte de nuestra amistad. Si te hubiera usado, no me habría quedado contigo luego de acabar, y sin embargo pase… ¿Cuántas?, dos horas acostado en la cama contigo. 

-Pues…- no supe que decirle.

-Si todo esto te hace sentir raro lo dejamos y listo, pero aun quiero ser tu amigo.

-Tu me encantas, y cada vez que te veía, en los pasillos me dolía quererte tanto. Extrañaba tu olor y sobretodo el sabor de tus axilas.

-También extrañé tenerte oliéndome- me dijo y levantó los brazos. Enterré mi cara en su peluda axila mientras acariciaba la otra. Estaba duro como una roca, y entró a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta en donde deslizó mis pantalones cortos y acarició mi polla.   
Su aroma me hizo perder toda resistencia, y sabía que lo quería. Se quitó los pantalones cortos y nos acostamos en mi cama, chupándonos las pollas del otro en un dulce 69. Se puso encima de mí y yo separé las piernas.   
Él deslizó su gran polla dentro de mí y lentamente entró y salió de mí. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de las suyas, y él me besó tiernamente. Gemimos mientras me follaba y decía que era su mejor amigo. Apreté mi esfínter músculos alrededor de su polla, mientras empuja más rápido y más duro.   
-Nunca me sentí tan cerca de nadie en mi vida- Me besó más fuerte mientras disparaba su cálido semen en mi interior. Chupé su polla para dejarla limpia y él chupó la mía hasta que le disparé en la boca. Se quedó la noche conmigo y dormí acurrucado contra él.

Por la mañana, la tenía parada. Empecé a chuparle la polla y él despertó mirándome. 

-Cógeme- Le pedí. 

Se deslizó detrás de mí y me levantó una pierna mientras deslizaba su polla dentro de mí. Me encantó sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra mí mientras me golpeaba lentamente.   
Disparó fuerte dentro de mí y sentí su polla hincharse y vibrar en mi interior.

Dijo que necesitaba ducharse, envolvió una toalla alrededor de él y bajó  
El pasillo al baño. Un minuto después, hice lo mismo, consciente de que estaba cubierto en el aroma de Ryan, y su esperma goteaba por mis piernas. 

Yo estaba esperando que nadie se diera cuenta, pero un chico del equipo de futbol llamado Cody, que vivía en el edificio y en nuestro piso también iba a la ducha. Él sonrió y me dio una mirada graciosa.

Pensé que si sospechaba algo, no lo estaría diciendo.

Ryan terminó su ducha y fue a su habitación para prepararse para el desayuno.  
Mientras me estaba secando, Cody me preguntó cómo estaba. Dije que me iba bien.  
Era la primera vez que Cody y yo estábamos en la ducha al mismo tiempo. Yo noté que Cody estaba también peludo. Tenía un arbusto grueso y oscuro, algo de pelo su estómago y axilas. Parecía que también me estaba mirando.

Fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, nos vestimos y fuimos a desayunar.   
Me senté con Ryan y Cody se unió a nosotros.   
Nos sentamos en una mesa lejana solos.   
Cody preguntó si éramos pareja, y dije que solo éramos amigos. 

-Porque crees eso?- le dije mirándole y dejando mi comida en el tenedor.

Cody Sonrió –Escuché ruidos en tu habitación, y pasé fuera de tu cuarto olía a sudor y semen. Olía a Ryan y a ti juntos.

Ryan lo miró y le preguntó -¿Tienes algún problema con aquello?

Cody sonrió -No, para nada… es más, ojalá tuviera un amigo como ustedes se tienen. 

Nos dimos cuenta de que Cody era genial con eso, entonces la conversación se volvió más amigable.


	3. Pues yo también soy tu amigo

El viernes por la tarde, Ryan hizo las maletas para visitar a sus padres durante el fin de semana. Y ese mismo viernes después de la cena, Cody llamó a mi puerta. Me preguntó si estaba solo sin mi novio.

─Ryan no era mi novio, sino solo un amigo, y el sexo era parte de nuestra amistad.

─Pues yo también soy tu amigo─ me digo guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome descaradamente.

─Sí, también eres mi amigo, pero el sexo no es parte de nuestra amistad. Cody sonrió ─Podría serlo. Soy hétero, pero cada vez que te veo despiertas algo en mí, tu forma de caminar, tu piel, tu rostro y tu delicada forma de hablar. Ahora que sé que eres gay pues… quiera conocerte mejor.

No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien viniera a mí así, así que no supe que decir. 

─Me gustó verte en la ducha. Nunca te había visto desnudo y créeme, estuve pensando en gatos bebés para no excitarme.

Tenía que admitir que también me gustaba verlo. Me di cuenta de que estaba carpando en sus pantalones cortos. –Te parece si te vienes a mi cuarto y te desviste para que yo pueda masturbarme mientras te observo, déjame comerte con la mirada.

La idea de él me viera me excitó, así que fuimos a su casa.

En la habitación, él se desnudó y me desnudó también. Su polla estaba a casi a las siete pulgadas y era bastante grueso.  
Me acarició la polla y comenzó a chupármela.  
Lo detuve y sentí su cuerpo peludo. Lamí sus axilas y chupé su polla. Se tumbó encima de mí, polla contra polla y luego, deslizándose hacia abajo, entre mis piernas, puso su polla en mi agujero. No sentía la magia que sentía con Ryan, pero aun así sentía hacía bastante calor. Presioné su polla contra mi agujero y me preguntó si quería que me follara. 

─La polla de Ryan era la única que ha estado dentro de mí.

─Realmente me gustaría follarte─ Dijo –Si no somos novios, eso no debería ser un problema.  
No tenía los mismos sentimientos por él que tenía para Ryan, así que me moví para que no pudiera acceder a mi trasero y le dije  
─No─ Frotó su cuerpo contra el mío, y nos chupamos las pollas.  
Después de tragarnos las cargas del otro, Cody dijo que tenía que volver a hacer algo de tarea y volvería más tarde.

Cody regresó un par de horas más tarde y dijo que realmente le gustaba chuparme polla y estar desnudo conmigo. Le dije que también me gustaba. Me preguntó si me gustaría pasar la noche con él. Pues yo me sentía un poco solo, así que aquello era conveniente. Fuimos a su habitación y tomamos un par de cervezas. Empezamos a besarnos y nos quitamos la ropa. 

Nos besamos y él yació encima de mí frotando su entrepierna contra la mía mientras jugaba con sus axilas. Me estaba besando muy atentamente ─Me gustaría gustarte lo suficiente como para follar.

Mi polla estaba dura y se puso encima de mí, alineándola a su agujero y se bajó sobre mi polla. Se deslizó en él fácilmente y se sintió increíble, y jugué con su polla y sus axilas mientras él se movía arriba y abajo de en polla. Solo me tomó un par de minutos a que dispara mi carga dentro de él. Se bajó de mí y comenzó a lamer mi agujero. Él presionó su polla contra mí y la deslizó profundamente dentro. Gemí mientras él lentamente golpeó mi culo. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando.  
─Es tan bueno─ y sentí su cálido semen llenando mis entrañas.

Mientras yacíamos en la cama hablando, dijo que tenía un amigo con el que generalmente folla, pero se siente solo cuando se van los fines de semana. Dijo que realmente le gusto y podríamos pasar el tiempo cuando nuestros muchachos estuvieran fuera de la ciudad. No sentí como si fuera un engaño, porque Ryan y yo solo éramos amigos que tuvieron sexo,  
No novios.  
Le dije a Cody que me gustaba mucho, y sería bueno seguir. Nos quedamos dormidos y por la mañana, sentí su polla dura presionando contra mí. Empecé a chuparlo, y cuando se despertó, dijo se sintió bien y deslizó su polla en mí. Me cogió duro y le disparó cargar dentro.  
Nos envolvimos en toallas y fuimos a ducharnos.

Ryan regresó más tarde esa noche, estaba cachondo y él también. Se desnudó rápidamente y deslizó su polla en mi cuerpo. Dijo que me extrañaba. Yo estaba emocionado de estar con él, inhalando su aroma mientras empujaba su polla profundamente dentro de mí. Me folló larga y lentamente, mientras enterraba mi cara en su axila.  
Disparó una gran carga dentro de mí. Nos acostamos juntos en la cama 

─¿Oye Ryan, te follas a alguien cuando te vas de aquí?

Parecía un poco nervioso –Me follo a un amigo de la escuela secundaria al que solía follar antes de irme a Universidad. No somos novios, solo somos amigos a quienes le gusta follar─ me dijo mirándome acariciando mi cara.  
Yo asentí –Ajam, solo amigos, supongo que yo también puedo experimentar con otros chicos ¿No?  
─Puedes hacerlo─ dijo estando de acuerdo con eso, y no dije nada más al respecto

Durante el resto de la semana, Ryan durmió conmigo todas las noches. Nos follamos probablemente dos veces al día. Vería a Cody en el pasillo o en la cafetería, y nos sonreímos pero no dijimos nada más. El viernes por la tarde, Cody preguntó si Ryan se iba a casa para el fin de semana. Fueron tres días en aquel fin de semana y le dije que Ryan no volvería hasta el lunes por la tarde. Cody dijo que también estaba solo este fin de semana e hicimos planes para cenar en la cafetería.


	4. El profesor Tony

Cody vino a cenar con una camiseta sin mangas y no pude quitarle los ojos de encima a sus axilas peludas y él lo sabía. Fuimos a su habitación y se quitó la camisa y se acostó en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Me agaché y corrí mis yemas de los dedos a través de sus axilas peludas. Chupé sus pezones mientras jugaba con sus vellos axilares.  
Su polla estaba dura y me deslicé por sus pantalones cortos y calzoncillos, y chupé su polla mientras jugaba con sus pubis. Me bajó los pantalones cortos y me tocó el agujero mientras me chupaba la polla. Me llevó al borde del orgasmo.  
Me metí entre sus piernas y deslice su polla dentro de mí. Gemí mientras él lentamente me follaba.  
Disparó su carga dentro de mí y se acostó a mi lado, me besó.

-Me encanta estar dentro de ti, Tom, eres tan suave- Dijo –Además te tengo una notica buena para ti, me encontré con un amigo, le hablé sobre ti y dijo que le encantaría que juegues con sus axilas.

-Yo estaré todo el fin de semana y puede venir en cualquier momento. 

Él envió un mensaje de texto a su amigo y le dijo que podía venir en una hora. Bajó al pasillo y se dio una ducha rápida.

Cuando terminé de vestirme, llamaron a la puerta y estaba siendo saludado por un chico bajo y delgado con gafas gruesas. Llevaba puesto camisetilla y jeans cortados y tenía un fuerte aroma a almizcle. Tenía un vello en las axilas oscuro, rizado, un paquete grande y buen parecido. Dijo que se llamaba Jake, y él era amigo de Cody. Entró y se sentó en una silla, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, mostrando sus axilas.  
Me puse duro de inmediato, y él se dio cuenta. –Puedes sentirlas si quieres- él dijo, me levante y pasé la punta de mis dedos por sus axilas.

-Eso se siente muy bien.

Enterré mi cara en sus axilas, respirando su aroma y se quitó la camisa, revelando su pecho velludo. Olí sus axilas fuertemente y el aprovecho para deslizar por mis pantalones cortos y acarició mi polla. 

Se puso de pie y me dejó sentir su polla dura presionando contra sus pantalones cortos de Jean. Los tiré abajo revelando su muy grueso arbusto y polla erecta, llena de venas y humedad. Su polla tenía tres dedos de ancho y más de ocho pulgadas. Sujeté sus suaves caderas mientras le chupaba la polla, la cual tenía un fuerte olor a orina y precum, y que adoré al primer instante de succionarle. Él mojó un dedo y lo deslizó dentro de mí. 

-Estoy contento de que estuvieras libre porque realmente cachondo- Me subí a la cama y puse mis piernas sobre mi pecho.

Sentí su polla rosa y fuerte presionando contra mi agujero y sentí que se deslizaba dentro de mí. Me sentí como una perra regalada como para dejar que un completo desconocido me follara, pero yo lo quería tanto que no me importó. 

Gemí mientras deslizaba su grueso eje dentro y fuera de mi. Me lo hizo fuerte y rápido, y sentí sus grandes y pesadas bolas golpeándome el trasero. 

-¿Puedo correrme dentro de ti?- me preguntó sudando sobre mí y envistiéndome a profundidad.

-Por favor si, solo hazlo y lléname.

Me jodió más fuerte y gruñó mientras disparaba su carga profundamente en mi interior.  
Cuando terminó, me acarició la polla y la chupó hasta que le disparé boca.

Jake dijo que todavía estaba caliente y me preguntó si podía volver a follarme. 

-Puedes pasar la noche conmigo y follarme en todas las posiciones que desees y cogerme suave o rápido. Como gustes. 

Me cogió tres más veces esa noche y otra vez en la mañana. Me encantó sentirlo por dentro. Se preparó para partir e intercambiamos números de celular.

Después de irse, Cody vino y me preguntó cómo me fue.   
-Jodidamente bien, Jake folla como un dios, además huele tan bien y la tiene muy gorda y grande.

Justo como había pensado aquello puso cachondo a Cody, quien comenzó a bajar mis bóxer y se dispuso a succionar mi agujero bebiendo las cargas que había guardado de Jake en mí. 

Dejó caer sus pantalones cortos y deslizó su polla dentro de mí. –Es muy caliente estar follándote con el semen de Jake dentro de ti. 

Me cogió duro y se corrió dentro de mí. –Una vez Jake me cogió, fue un bruto y lo disfrute tanto, pero prefiero follar antes que ser follado.

Después de que Cody se fue, le envié un mensaje de texto a Jake y le pedí que viniera. Dijo que estaría en mi puerta luego de haber terminado sus trabajos. 

Se presentó alrededor de las 7, me quitó la ropa y me besó. Se quitó la ropa y me abrazó, mientras yo percibía su aroma sudoroso. –No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me pone el hecho de que te gusten mis axilas- Se recostó y me dejó sentir y lamer sus axilas, luego comenzó a besarme y se puso encima de mí.

Deslizó su polla en mi trasero y me cogió lentamente. Gemí cuando se deslizó la longitud de su polla por completo dentro de mí, y gemí cuando me golpeó con fuerza. Un momento más tarde, inundó mis entrañas con su semen. Pasó la noche otra vez y yo desperté acurrucado contra él.

La semana siguiente fue la semana final y todos estaban estudiando. Ryan y Cody ambos se turnaron para estudiar y en sus "descansos", se encontraron follándome rápidamente y volviendo a sus estudios. Después de sus últimos exámenes finales, se fueron a casa para el descanso de dos semanas antes del próximo semestre. No podía permitirme el lujo de ir a casa, así que se quedaría en el dormitorio completamente solo dispuesto a permanecer abierto brindando mi servicio.  
Sin embargo, revisando mi celular alguien vino a mi mente: El profesor Tony.


	5. La honda

Le envié un mensaje de texto a Tony, que vivía en un apartamento fuera del campus. Era un profesor que me había dado clases de Física en los dos primeros semestres de clase y que había empinado su bulto en mi trasero unas cuantas veces pero que nunca pasó de allí. Había visto que tenía vello en su pecho y era un maduro completo. Con una esposa fuera del país, no tenía más remedio que quedarse solo en un apartamento fuera del campus, con otros chicos sin suerte que no tenían una familia en casa para esperarlos.

Dijo que podía quedarme con él en su cuarto, porque sus compañeros de cuarto se habrían ido. Dijo que podía quedarme con él si estaba dispuesto a ser su esclava sexual, y poner una cara sonriente al final de cada cosa que hiciéramos. 

─Cuenta con eso─ le respondí en un mensaje de texto.

Tony vivía en una vieja casa en ruinas en una parte destartalada de la ciudad, que había compartido con otros tres chicos: un estudiante y sus dos hijos mayores de edad. Todos se habían ido a casa para el descanso, excepto Tony. Cuando llegué allí, Tony me hizo entrar y desvestirme.   
Estaba vistiendo solo una correa de atleta y se veía caliente en ella. No se había duchado por un par de días y me puse duro cuando enterré mi cara en sus axilas y respiré en su almizcle de sus axilas mientras se quitaba el suspensorio y yo jugaba con sus grandes bolas y vellos púbicos mientras lo chupaba. Me recostó en el sofá y deslizó su polla dentro de mí, cada vez, cada polla entraba más y más fácil.

Mientras me follaba, dijo que le gustaba el sexo conmigo más que a nadie. Más porque sabía que lo quería, y yo siempre quise más. Gruñí en voz alta mientras disparaba una gran carga dentro de mí. Se quedó duro y se quedó adentro. Siguió golpeándome y le disparé la carga en el estómago. Dijo cuando él me folla, siente que está tomando mi virilidad.

Y aquello excita más a los hombres de familia.

Le pregunté sobre sus compañeros de cuarto. 

─Probablemente te gustaría tener sexo con ellos, pero hasta donde sé, todos son heterosexuales, y pensaron que yo también lo era. 

Ambos olíamos bastante fuerte, así que nos metimos en la ducha y limpiamos nuestros. Después de secarnos, me llevó a su habitación y dijo que tendría razón con algo. Regresó con un par de ropa interior sucia de sus compañeros de cuarto las tiró sobre mí. Tenían un fuerte olor a entrepierna, y las olí cuando Tony deslizó su polla dentro de mí.

─Amos son de mis hijos─ me dijo follándome mientras besaba mi cuello. Todo era tan caliente al estar oliendo la entrepierna de otro chico mientras Tony se abría paso en mi ser mordiéndome y follándome duro. 

─El chico que usa el bóxer rojo, es mi hijo mayor, tiene una gran polla latina y es muy peludo─ Me dijo haciéndome imaginar que esa enorme y gruesa polla latina me follaba duro.   
Me envió por encima del borde, y disparé mi carga. Cuando mi esfínter se apretó alrededor de la polla de Tony, él disparó su carga en lo profundo de mí.

Me quedé dormido con la cara enterrada debajo de su brazo.

Tony se despertó temprano y estaba cachondo. Estaba durmiendo y lo sentí deslizar su polla dentro de mí. Me desperté mientras empujaba su polla en lo más profundo de mi agujero. Él dijo tuvo que trabajar en su polla de mañana antes de que yo despertara así que solo le tomó algunos empujes antes de descargar su semen.  
Saco su polla y la limpié. Mi polla estaba dura, y me acarició hasta que disparé a mi carga. Me llevó al sótano, y vi una honda colgando del techo. 

─¿Para qué es eso?

─Pues para follar.

Me hizo entrar y me posicionó. Él deslizó su polla dentro de mí y me movió con la honda dentro y fuera de su polla dura. Yo gemí mientras me follaba. Dijo que si quería podía tener a Cody y Ryan por encima y que podrían turnarse para follarme, pero sus dos hijos y compañero de cuarto sospecharían algo. Me preguntó si me gustaría que tratara de conseguir a alguien más para compartir mi trasero. Le dije que podía compartirlo con quien sea que quisiese.

Durante el resto de la semana, me jodió una y otra vez. No hubo un sentimiento realmente nosotros, solo lujuria cruda. Nos estábamos usando mutuamente para tener relaciones sexuales, y eso estuvo bien conmigo. Una tarde, me ató en la honda y me vendó los ojos.  
Me cogió y disparó su carga en mí, luego se retiró. 

Escuché algunos movimientos y sentí que alguien me clavaba la polla. Ellos eran cálidos y peludos, y por lo que pude sentir, un poco más gruesos de contextura. Me recosté y lo disfruté. Lo sentí gruñir, y disparó su carga en mí.   
Luego de aquello el chico se fue y quede solo con Tony ─¿Quién fue ese?─ pregunte.

─No te preocupes por ello.

Más tarde, escuché un poco más de ruido. Sentí un tipo suave sosteniendo mis piernas, y empujó su gran polla dura dentro de mí. Gemí de placer cuando me golpeó y jugué con mis pezones. Por su olor, supuse que era deportista  
Él gimió mientras se descargaba dentro de mí. Lo sentí frotar su polla contra mi labios y la chupé para dejarla limpia. Antes de que cada uno de ellos se fuera, Tony me preguntó si dejaría que me follen de nuevo. En ambos casos, dije definitivamente que sí. Me quedé ahí para otra media hora.   
Alguien más entró y sentí que lamían mis bolas, y luego sentí una polla gruesa deslizarse dentro de mí. Sentí su pecho mientras él se frotaba contra mí y estaba acariciando mi polla mientras me follaba. Yo también estaba encendido por su olor a sudor y axilas, y le dije que redujera la velocidad para que durara. Me sentí más caliente que nunca, y él me besó con la lengua mientras disparaba su carga en mí. Como se retiró de mí, le dije que espero que me vuelva a follar.   
Lo escuche alejarse, vestirse y salir.

Tony me desató más tarde y me jodió. Le pregunté quiénes eran esos tipos, y él dijo que los conocía a todos y que se pondrían en contacto conmigo la próxima vez que ellos quisieran mi trasero. No tenía idea de quiénes eran y la curiosidad estaba volviéndome loco. Tony dijo que necesitaba volver a mi dormitorio porque su hermano menor venía a visitar. Le pregunté si su hermano podía follarme pero dijo que me enviaría un mensaje de texto y que en caso de que eso se pudiera, seria genial.


	6. ¿Los chicos del sótano?

Regresé al dormitorio y el lugar estaba casi desierto. Baje al pasillo y me duché. Me acosté en la cama con la puerta abierta, usando nada más que una toalla a mí alrededor. Era tarde y me estaba preparando para la cama. Un hombre llamó a la puerta y entró. Era un hombre del segundo piso llamado Chris. Era alto, mayor y castaño claro, y tenía una larga barba muy bien formada. Él dijo que vio mi puerta abierta y que no había demasiadas personas en los dormitorios durante el descanso y pensó que podríamos pasar el rato. Dije que sería genial, pero que realmente debería vestirme. Él comenzó a frotar mi pierna y dijo:

-No necesitas hacerlo.

Me quedé allí dejando que me frotara la pierna y comencé a ponerme duro mientras subía por mi pierna y deslizaba su mano debajo de la toalla. Tomó mi polla y comenzó a acariciarla. Me quité la toalla. Dijo que había mucho más le hubiera gustado haber hecho en el sótano, pero estaba bajo presión con los otros chicos allí. Le dije que lo disfrutaba y deslicé las manos debajo de su camisa y sentí su peludo pecho. Se quitó la ropa y se acostó a mi lado. Jugué con el pelo de su pecho y axilas, y chupé su polla peluda. Me chupó la polla, me dio la vuelta y me comió el agujero. Deslizó su polla dentro de mí y lentamente me jodió. Le pregunté cómo llegó a estar en el sótano. Dijo que Tony conocía a muchos de los tipos a los que les gustaban los chicos del dormitorio, y que se había follado a muchos, incluso a los activos. Tony le había enviado un mensaje de texto para que viniera para una cogida misteriosa. 

Chris estaba empujando en mi más duro. Le dije que amaba su cuerpo peludo, y su polla se sentía genial dentro de mí. Chris comenzó a follarme fuerte y comencé a gemir, y sentí el semen cálido de Chris inundando mis tripas. Nos abrazamos por mucho tiempo. Le pedí que pasara la noche, y lo hizo. Por la mañana le chupé las tetas y le lamí las axilas. Él siempre tenía una polla súper dura, y me cogió muy fuerte. Solo le tomó un minuto disparar su carga en mi interior. Lo chupé y se vistió y dijo que volvería más tarde.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha. Me vestí y me aburrí. Puse algo de música y deseé saber quiénes son los otros chicos que me cogieron en el sótano.   
Caminé por el campus, y todos los que vi me hicieron preguntarme si eran uno de ellos. Vi a algunos tipos que conocía y hablamos un poco, entre ellos estaba un chico alto y de contextura normal, de esos que parecen famosillos y lujosos, llamado Crawford y me dijo que estaba caminando de regreso al dormitorio, y preguntó quisiera ir con él. Era de aspecto muy geek y soft.

Dijo lo aburrido y solitario que estaba durante el descanso, pero estaba feliz de que pudiéramos pasar el rato juntos. Crawford era un tipo realmente tranquilo que se mantenía solo. Yo nunca había pensado en tener sexo con él, pero pensé en ello y me emocionó.

Dije que al menos con tan poca gente alrededor, era más fácil masturbarse Él se rió y estuvo de acuerdo, pero dijo que era mejor tener a alguien con quien jugar. Dije que me sentía igual. Estábamos sentados en la cama y Crawford presionó sus labios contra los míos y metió su lengua en mi boca. Mientras yaciamos besándose en la cama, Crawford me desnudó y lo estaba sintiendo por todas partes.   
Me quité la ropa y sentí su cuerpo liso y sus axilas sin vellos mientras le chupé la polla. Se metió entre mis piernas y deslizó su fina polla profundamente dentro de mí. Mientras entraba y salía de mí, dijo que esto era mucho mejor que masturbarse. Me recuesto, disfrutándolo mientras me usa para su placer.   
Estaba gimiendo mientras me follaba y disparaba mi carga sin tocarme. Mi  
El culo se apretó alrededor de su polla, y disparó una gran carga dentro de mí. Mientras estábamos en la cama juntos, le pregunté cómo conocía a Tony. Parecía perplejo y dijo que no conocía a nadie llamado Tony. Le pregunté si había estado en el sótano Tony y dijo que nunca había oído hablar de ese lugar.

Me puse a reír. 

Crawford no era ninguno de los chicos del sótano, era solo un chico cachondo de dormitorio. Me preguntó si me gustó la forma en la que me había jodido, y le dije que me gustaba mucho, y si él quería, podría quedarse y jugar un poco más. Dijo que tenía que hacer algo de trabajo, pero que le gustaría venir a mi habitación más tarde.

Me vestí y subí las escaleras.

Parecía que cuanto más me follaban, más cachondo me ponía. Me estaba convirtiendo en un puta y no me importaba. Crawford vino a mi habitación horas más tarde y dijo que estaba libre todo el día por si yo quería pasar el rato con él. Le dije que estaba muy cachondo y que necesitaba mucho de su atención. Tenía una mirada malvada en su rostro y dijo que estaba de humor para follarme sin parar. 

Dijo que debería bañarse primero, pero yo dije que me gustaba su aroma natural. Nos desvestimos y le lamí las axilas suaves y si vellos mientras jugaba con sus grandes bolas. Me besó mientras deslizaba su polla dentro de mí y no tardó mucho en disparar su primera carga. Me cogió todo el día hasta ya no podía correrse y estaba casi demasiado adolorido para caminar. Se acostó conmigo esa noche y nos duchamos por la mañana hasta que se fue.

Pasaron horas y yo estaba estudiando un poco y tenía la puerta abierta. Teddy, un chico del tercer piso llegó. Teddy tenía el pelo rubio rojizo, muy rizado y estaba flaco. Era bajo y parecía el chico más joven del campus, aunque en realidad tenía 18. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos deportivos. Tenía bonitas piernas peludas y axilas muy peludas. Tenía un aroma natural bastante fuerte, y le pregunté si estaba jugando baloncesto. Dijo que acababa de despertarse y quería saber si quería pasar el rato con él. Dije que me gustaría eso y se sentó con las piernas bien abiertas y frotándose las piernas peludas. Comenté sobre lo peludas que eran sus piernas. Él sonrió y dijo que siempre estaba orgulloso de su vello corporal. Le dije que debería estarlo, porque se veía genial. 

Me preguntó si quería verlo de cerca. Asentí y él cerró la puerta y se quitó la camisa. Su pecho era liso, acentuando sus muy peludas axilas las cuales sentí con la punta de mis dedos y aspiré su fuerte aroma.  
Mi polla estaba dura y él bajó mis pantalones cortos y acarició mi polla y pelotas. Sentí que tomaba mi polla en su boca mientras alcanzaba mis bolas y me tocó el culo. Dijo que si me gustaban sus axilas, iba a amar su pubis.

Se puso de pie y se bajó los pantalones cortos. No llevaba puesta ropa interior. Su polla y sus bolas eran enormes, y su pubis era grueso y marrón rojizo. Su polla era muy rosa y tenía más de tres dedos de ancho. 

Lo metí en mi boca y me moví arriba y abajo de su eje. Me hizo recostarse en la cama y deslizó su polla en mí. Gemí profundamente mientras él se deslizaba por completo la longitud de su polla dentro y fuera de esfínter. 

Seguía diciendo lo bien que se sentía. 

Estaba intoxicado por su aroma sensual, y envolvió mis piernas alrededor de las suyas. Él fue uno de los tipos que me cogió en el sótano. Me follo mucho y lento, y disparó una carga masiva dentro de mí. Lo besé y le agradecí y preguntó si podríamos hacerlo de nuevo. Estuvo conmigo el resto del día. y me jodió varias veces más. Dijo que si deseaba podría ser mi compañero de cuarto junto con Ryan. Acepté al instante.

Pasé el resto del descanso con Teddy. Amaba muy peludo que estaba en sus axilas y pubis, y le encantaba estar dentro de mí. Se corrió la voz de que nosotros follabamos y nadie nos molestó. Nos convertimos en compañeros de cuarto, e incluso después universidad, todavía estamos juntos.


End file.
